A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to beverage cans as well as containers for foodstuff, household goods, and other products having various images provided on their outside surfaces. More particularly, the present invention pertains to containers such as metallic cans, boxes and the like, which are provided with an electronic display for showing images thereon, including for example, still or moving color images related to the contents of the container, other products made by the same manufacturer, or even unrelated subject matter.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage containers such as cans are typically formed with a cylindrical sidewall and two circular ends made of sheet metal. Typically, the sidewall is provided with a colorful label identifying the manufacturer and the contents of the can. The label is printed on the sidewall of the container itself, or on a paper or plastic sleeve which is then attached to the can. Sometimes, additional information is provided on the ends as well.
A major function of the label on beverage containers is to attract the attention of the customer. The label can be a powerful advertising means that can increase sales and revenues. Therefore, manufacturers compete to make beverage and other containers very colorful and striking to attract as much attention as possible.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved beverage container with a display disposed on a container sidewall that can selectively and dynamically show a plurality of electronic images.
A further objective is to provide a beverage container associated control circuitry that includes an external interface that can be used to transfer data to and from the container.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
Briefly, a beverage container constructed in accordance with this invention includes a tubular sidewall and two end walls cooperating to form a closed, water and airtight enclosure for a liquid. A sleeve is mounted around the tubular wall. The sleeve includes a display arranged to show images, including color images, in response to electrical signals generated by a control circuit. The control circuit is mounted on the beverage container as well and includes a memory storing imaging data, a microprocessor and a driver receiving commands from the microprocessor and generating the electrical signals for the display. The control circuit further includes sensors coupled to the microprocessor for sensing a predetermined condition. These sensors include a manual switch and/or other elements that detect ambient light or the opening of the container. The microprocessor is responsive to signals from the sensors and activates the display or modifies the images on the display in some manner. The control circuit also controls an external interface that can be used for transferring data to and from the container. The external interphase may comprise a wired or a wireless connection and may be used to exchange data with the outside world, such as an external data source. A battery is also provided for powering the control circuit and the display.
Optionally, small speakers may also be provided on the container.
The control circuit is adapted to generate on the display still images or moving images, or, if provided with speakers, may provide a multimedia presentation combining the images with sounds.